


Nobody's Perfect and I Stand Accused

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Episode: s04e10 Monstrous, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exposition of Scott's scene in S04E10: Monstrous. [31_days LJ prompt: "Save Yourself"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Perfect and I Stand Accused

It would be so easy.

 

It would be so easy to rip out the man's throat. To scratch and claw his torso and leave it an empty chest. To take out his frustration on these people who want to hurt and kill them for money.

 

One powerful swipe and he'd send a message to whomever was behind all this.

 

**[To not mess with them anymore.]**

 

He growls and he can feel his fangs sharpen and elongate, his heart race impossibly fast and all he can see is red.

 

_Kill._

 

_Kill._

 

_Kill._

 

It seems to echo in his blood. A siren call to let the animal inside take control.

 

_Kill._

 

_Kill._

 

_Kill._

 

He pulls back his hand, takes a breath for the final blow...

 

and notices the underlying acidic smell of fear reeking from the man below him.

 

He pauses.

 

And listens to the staccato of the man's heartbeat. Each pump of his heart sending adrenaline coursing his veins. The body's fight or flight response that seems highly intoxicating and familiar.

 

He breathes deep lungfuls of violence-tainted air.

 

He wants to surrender to his baser instinct and bathe in the blood of his prey.

 

_Prey._

 

And what does it make him?

 

_The predator?_

 

_Like Deucalion?_

 

_Like Peter?_

 

He notices his own contorted face at last, feels the ridges and fangs of rage and bloodlust.

 

Scott trembles and tries to relax. A single thought screaming in his mind.

 

**_I could have killed him. I could have done it easily._ **

 

He shudders with horror at himself then lowers his outstretched arm.

 

Distantly, he hears the man's heartbeat slow down from its rapid pace. He reaches into the vest pocket and pulls out the man's smartphone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day.


End file.
